Wireless communication may be used as a means of accessing a network. Wireless communication has certain advantages over wired communications for accessing a network. One of those advantages is a lower cost of infrastructure to provide access to many separate locations or addresses compared to wired communications. This is the so-called “last mile” problem. Another advantage is mobility. Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, are not tied by wires to a fixed location. To use wireless communication to access a network, a customer needs to have at least one transceiver in active communication with another transceiver that is connected to the network.
To facilitate wireless communications, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has promulgated a number of wireless standards. These include the 802.11 (WiFi) standards and the 802.16 (WiMAX) standards. Likewise, the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) has promulgated standards to facilitate wireless communications. This includes TIA-856, which is also known as Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO). The European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) has also promulgated a standard known as long term evolution (LTE). Additional standards such as the fourth generation communication system (4G) are also being pursued. These standards pursue the aim of providing a comprehensive IP solution where voice, data, and streamed multimedia can be given to users on an “anytime, anywhere” basis. These standards also aim to provide higher data rates than previous generations. All of these standards may include specifications for various aspects of wireless communication with a network. These aspects include processes for registering on the network, carrier modulation, frequency bands of operation, and message formats.
Elements of these wireless networks (e.g., access nodes or “cells”) may become overloaded with, for example, too many users (i.e., wireless devices), or too much data. When this happens, the wireless network may take actions that help prevent a noticeable degradation in the quality of service being provided to users. These actions can include “load balancing” which redistributes work among network elements in order to help prevent degraded or lost service.
Overview
In an embodiment, a method of balancing load among wireless access nodes includes calculating a plurality of load vectors each associated one of plurality of access nodes. These load vectors can be based on a plurality of network resource utilization indicators and a corresponding plurality of basis vectors for each of the plurality of network resource utilization indicators. The load vectors can include at least a first load vector associated with a first access node and a second load vector associated with a second access node. A first magnitude of a first difference vector is calculated. The first difference vector is a vector difference between the first load vector and the second load vector. In response to the first magnitude meeting a threshold requirement, a handoff of a wireless device between the first access node and the second access node can be initiated.
In an embodiment, a communication system includes a first access node. The first access node has a first active connection to a wireless device. The first access node is associated with a first load vector. The first load vector is based on a first plurality of network resource utilization indicators and a corresponding plurality of basis vectors for each of the first plurality of network resource utilization indicators. The communication system also includes a second access node. The second access node is associated with a second load vector. The second load vector is based on a second plurality of network resource utilization indicators and the corresponding plurality of basis vectors for each of the second plurality of network resource utilization indicators. A processing node is configured to determine a first magnitude of a vector difference between the first load vector and the second load vector. The processing node is also configured to cause a handoff of a wireless device between the first access node and the second access node in response to the first magnitude meeting a threshold requirement.
In an embodiment, a method of operating a communication system includes determining a first vector difference between a first load vector and a second load vector. The first load vector is associated with a first plurality of network resource utilization indicators that correspond to the utilization of resources on a first access node. The second load vector is associated with a second plurality of network resource utilization indicators that correspond to the utilization of resources on a second access node. The magnitude of the first vector difference is determined. Based on the magnitude meeting a threshold requirement, the first access node and the second access node are selected for load balancing.